Chapter 516
の真理 |trsname=The Truth of Enchantment |engname=The Essence of Enchant |volume=#60 |arc=Alvarez Empire arc |jreldate=January 11, 2017 |relepisode=Episode 314 }} The Essence of Enchant is the 516th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the battle between Erza, Wendy and Irene finally becomes serious, Natsu runs into Igneel in his subconscious, and learns that he has a Demon Seed inside of him that is trying to merge with his Dragon Seed, and that that is what is killing him. Meanwhile, Irene learns how advanced Wendy is with her Enchantments and decides that she is the vessel she needs, enchanting her personality over the little girl's and becoming Wendy Belserion. Summary Erza reiterates her sentiment of cutting down all that threaten the guild, while Irene says that she thought that if she talked with Erza, she'd feel some sort of motherly love. However, she says she didn't and attacks her daughter; Erza's follow-up sword strike is blocked, and Irene condescendingly asks if she thinks she can beat a queen, which Erza says she does by mentioning Wendy, who concurrently strikes Irene. This allows Erza to land her own blow with her Red-Black Twin Blades, causing Irene to wonder how she of all people could be wounded. Irene regains her composure and tries to frighten Wendy with the prospect of turning into a Dragon, but Wendy reveals that her mother stopped the Dragon Seed's growth over the course of years, which leaves Irene shocked. Meanwhile, in his subconscious, Natsu, having lost sight of the imaginary Wendy and Gajeel, continues his journey until he hears a voice tell him that the true identity of what lies inside of him is the Dragon Seed, which is what turns all Dragon Slayers into Dragons. The figure turns out to be Igneel, who reminds Natsu that he halted the seed's maturation, but notes that it has taken root regardless. Natsu wonders if it is because Igneel left his body, but the Dragon explains that Natsu has another seed inside of him called the Demon Seed that proves he is E.N.D., and that the two seeds are trying to fuse together. Natsu asks if that is the reason why he is going to die, which Igneel sadly confirms, causing Natsu to become forlorn. Back on the battlefield, Irene, understanding that her condition was completely preventable by the Dragon who granted her Dragon Slayer Magic and whose name she took up, enters a complete rage. As she screams that she wants her life back, Erza says she'll end her and calls out for Wendy, who enhances her with Deus Eques. Irene moves to extract the Enchantment with Deus Zero, but Wendy negates the advanced Enchantment by casting it herself, which causes Irene to smirk after her initial shock dissipates. Erza, however, combines her swords into one and strikes her mother on the head; Irene tells Erza that she understands the truth behind enchanting: there needs to be magical compatibility between two people to enchant a personality into another body. Citing that she has a Dragon Slayer and an enchanter in front of her, Erza realizes what Irene is about to do and turns around to find, to her horror, Wendy's body under Irene's complete control. Characters in Order of Appearance #Wendy Marvell #Erza Scarlet #Irene Belserion #Grandeeney (flashback) #Natsu Dragneel #Igneel (fantasy) Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell vs. Irene Belserion Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * Abilities used * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship * ** |Deusu Ekuesu}} ** |Bunri Enchanto}} *** |Deusu Zero}} ** |Jinkaku Enchanto}} Armors used *Rabbit Armor Weapons used * *Staff Arc Navigation